


Markiplier x Demisexual!Reader: Not Yet, But One Day

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Picnic, Stargazing, demisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day. One day, just not right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Demisexual!Reader: Not Yet, But One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lovely prompt from someone who commented on my Ace!Reader fanfic!  
> I'm sorry I couldn't get the last part od your prompt out, but I really hope I did thus justice regardless. I'm actually quite happy with it, and I'm always glad to take requests regarding specific genders and/or sexualities. They're very unique and I think everyone deserves a little sunlight in the fanfic universe. xoxo

Mark was a nice guy.  
Of course he was. And, of course, you really did like him, and you knew that he really liked you, too. You weren't sure if you loved him yet, but the connection was there. Yeah, you were a little different than the average person, but that didn't make Mark like you any less. In fact, you were positive it made him like you more.  
"What're you thinking about over there?" Mark said, snapping you out of your thoughts.  
"Mm, not sure right now," you said, chuckling. "I think my head is just going in circles." Mark sat down next to you on the couch.  
"Am I the reason why?" You laughed and lightly punched him in the arm.  
"I don't know, maybe. You're always in there somewhere, it's no wonder I can't think straight." Mark laughed, leaning over to peck your cheek.  
"I'm flattered." He smacked his hands on his jeans.  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"You always do that when you want to ask me something." He looked down at his hands.  
"I never noticed," he smiled, then looked up at you. "I wanted to go out tonight, maybe."  
"Because...?" He threw his hands up into the air.  
"What, I can't take one of my favourite people on a cool, spontaneous date?" You held up your hands, nodding.  
"Okay, okay, we'll go out tonight, but I swear, if you keep paying for everything, I won't do it anymore."  
"But I'm a gentleman!"  
"And I'm very polite and believe in equality." You smiled again and poked his nose before standing up. "Where would this date be going?"  
"A late-night picnic on a serene, grass-like place."  
"How romantically specific." You headed off towards the bedroom, which you and Mark decided that, every once in a while, you'd share the same bed. It took awhile to get comfortable with the idea, but eventually, you made your way to the finish.  
It was dark outside at 11:06pm when you and Mark arrived at the so called serene, grass-like place with your late-night picnic basket. With the packed chips and a couple sodas, you opened yours and took a big sip.  
"Did you know it was going to be this clear tonight?" you asked as Mark ate a chip.  
"I might've checked the weather beforehand," he chuckled. You shook your head.  
"So, not just a picnic, but a stargaze, too. You are one good man."  
"Just one?"  
"Okay. Maybe two." Mark laughed.  
About a half-hour passed and the picnic basket was pushed aside so you and Mark could lie down on the large blanket next to each other and try to find UFO's.  
"That one," Mark said, pointing at a red star.  
"That's a planet," you laughed. "Mars, I think."  
"But Mars has aliens on it. So I'm half-right."  
"Alright, I'll give you that one." You searched the sky for anything moving before you met with something bright and falling somewhere. "Hey, do shooting stars count?"  
"Are aliens balls of gas?"  
"They can be."  
"Then you are also half-right." You turned on your side to face him.  
"I can't only be half-right."  
"I was." You gave him a cheeky grin. Mark leaned forward and gave you a kiss, which you responded to by kissing him back. His hands through your hair, your hands on his neck.  
His hands down your chest.  
Your hands frozen.  
His hands to your jeans.  
Your hands loosening.  
His hands down your jeans.  
Your hands pushing him off.  
"Mark, what... What are you doing?" you asked him.  
"Uh, I...," he started, but didn't finish. Then he detached himself. "God, I'm sorry, I know it's been a couple months, I just thought..."  
"Is that why you wanted to come out here?"  
"Here? No, God, no. It was just... You know, the moment, and the stars, and the grass, and I just felt like..." He ran a hand down his face and stopped over his nose and mouth, cupping them. "I feel so bad."  
"No, Mark, it's not... It wasn't you, alright?" you said.  
"Yeah, I think it was."  
"No, it wasn't. It's not that I don't want to, I just... I can't yet. I can't." Mark turned to you.  
"Is there something happening, or something that you..."  
"Look, I'll just get it out now." You looked at him. "I'm demisexual. It's like saying... God, I don't know. You know how you don't get married to someone until you've known each other for a long time?" He nodded. "It's like that. It's not your fault, and it's got nothing to do with how you came on, I just can't. The connection, the feeling, I just need it. The assurance that I really do like or love you absolutely. I couldn't sleep in the same bed with you until we had spent a month and a half together. I know a lot of people who do that in less time." Mark was staring at you.  
"It's okay," was all he said.  
"No, it's not, because I feel like I made you think you had done something wrong." You sat up, Mark following suit.  
"It's not anyone's fault. Just because you don't trust enough to go that far doesn't mean I like you any less." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I wish you had told me, but I know now and that's what counts, right?"  
"I guess." Mark scooted towards you.  
"Look, whenever you're ready is fine with me. Even if you decide you'll never be ready, I'm okay with it." You gave him a sideways glance.  
"You sure?" He hugged you.  
"Positive."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [His Hands Roam My Body (And I Am Wracked With Guilt)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729868) by [SJWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWrites/pseuds/SJWrites)




End file.
